Test Subject 23
by ess328
Summary: When I awaken all I know is them. I thought it was right. If I didn't I wouldn't remember why it was wrong. Then came along a group of misfits. A family. They helped me see what was wrong and what was right. Terrible summary. Not very good at them.
1. 1

I opend my eyes and stared at the sight before me. It was unknown. I knew certain objects, but others were unrecognisable.

There was a tube lodged in my throat. Once this piece of information made its way to my mind panic set in. It was blocking all methods of breathing and I began to gag on it. Hoping it would somehow remove the foreign object and I would be granted passage to breathe. But this did not take place straight away.

Out of nowhere a face appeared in my darkening vision. Some form of glass was removed and I fell to my knees. The metal that was beneath my feet dug into my knees. I could feel the tearing of my skin but not register the pain that I was certain was ment to come along with it.

The breathing tube was roughly pulled from my throat and I pulled in a much needed breath of air. My lungs ached but we're satisfied with the oxygen pumping through them.

Unknowingly my hands were chained down as well as my feet. So when I went to stand and move away from the glass box that used to contain me, I stumbled and fell. But this could also be due to the fact that I had never walked before.

More and more faces appeared. Noises filled my ears. Loud incessant talking coming from these unknown people surrounding me.

One came forward with a key and unchained me.

I stood in a panicked manner ready, even though I didn't know how, to fight off anyone who intended to inflict harm upon me.

All stepped back except one.

The one remaining stepped forwards and in a deep, gravely voice, introduced themselves as "Doctor Zola"

I eyed him wearily. Uncertain of this man named 'Zola'.

But as my attention was solely on him and no one else. Some other person must have got themselves behind me without my knowledge and inflicted a sharp pain straight into my neck.

Everything I saw blurred and became distorted. Until it all faded away.


	2. 2

One thing I noticed as my senses began to return was the fact I couldn't move. I pealed back my eyelids with an unreal amount of force for such a simple task. But in my current dozed state, it was incredibly difficult.

The bright lights were blinding, forcing my eyelids to snap closed in the hope to dim the illumination.

The smell was pungent and founded on chemicals. It burned my nose and throat.

I slowly began to open my eyes to ensure they would adjust the the brightness. They did and I stared at the ceiling above me. The small cracks and stains. The cracks I understood, it was the weakening of the structure. But the stains didn't make sense.

But none of this really did.

I tried to take in my surroundings and what I could feel, see, hear and smell.

One of the more prominent feelings was the weight that went around my ankles, legs, torso, upper body, wrists, neck and head.

Analysing the situation I was forced to believe that the point was to keep me from moving, but also the straps felt cold. Reinforced to keep me contained.

I was so focused on how I was unable to move I didn't notice people start to prod and talk to me, until now.

I moved my eyes and attempted to look at all of them but I could only see a few.

"23 can you hear me?" One questioned.

I replied with a somewhat steady voice "yes I can hear you. Who are you?"

The question at the end earned me a slap across the face. If my head would move it would have jolted to the side, due to it not being the side of my face took the brunt force of it.

A stinging sensation was left where the hand once was.

"You do not ask questions." The man almost yelled, but seemed to keep his anger in control.

I mumbled a affirmative in response which he seemed pleased at.

The man I remember as 'Zola' approched and told the people surrounding me to "Begin testing."

The next hours, days were filled with pain. So much pain.

Time passed in a blur but the only constant was the pain.

The feeling of needles entering my skin only to withdraw a substance or to enter a new one.

The tearing of my skin as they took samples, testing how long it took them to heal.

By my own estimations it was not long. The cuts seemed to heal rather quickly, inducing these mad men to go over the same spot over and over again.

But the worst part had to be bone marrow samples. No pain medication was applied, no dulling of the pain. If anything it was more pronounced.

I could feel it all. The torment kept going. Crashing in waves.

Then it all stopped.

The torture. The talking the needles.

It came to a standstill.


End file.
